Przywoływacz
right|400px|thumb|Grupa przywoływaczy w Instytucie Wojny. Przywoływacz – termin powszechnie używany do opisania gracza League of Legends i służy do śledzenia swoich osiągnięć i statystyk. Dawniej, przywoływacze powoływali wyjątkowe postacie znane jako Bohaterowie, którzy byli wykorzystywani do walk na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Mieli swoją siedzibę w Instytucie Wojny. Obecnie jest to osoba, która używa magii przywoływania w czasie walki lub do innych, nieokreślonych celów. Historia W odległych czasach miała miejsce starożytna bitwa pomiędzy dwoma frakcjami przywoływaczy symbolizowane znakami border|20px|link= jelenia i border|20px|link= sowy. Te pole w dzisiejszych czasach nazywa się jako Summoner's Rift. Dzięki pomocy , miejsce walki zmieniło się nie do poznania poprzez obecne zmiany w florze i faunie. Obecnie to pole bitwy jest wypełnione ruinami oraz stanowi miejsce zamieszkania dla i . We współczesnych czasach, przywoływacze to użytkownicy, którzy mogą posługiwać się magią w celu przyzywania stworów, potworów lub struktur. Większość przywoływań odbywa się przy użyciu specjalnej mocy magicznej, many lub z użyciem potężnych artefaktów. Opis right|225px|thumb|Mistrzowski Puchar Przywoływacza Gracz w League of Legends wciela się w '''Przywoływacza', czyli utalentowanego maga, który potrafi przyzywać bohaterów w trakcie bitwy na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Przywoływacze są główną siłą Valoran i mają też wpływ na mecze dzięki używaniu czarów przywoływacza, umiejętności, specjalizacji, run i różnych przedmiotów. Po zakończeniu meczu, przywoływacz jednorazowo zdobywa doświadczenie i . Doświadczenie pozwala na zdobycie nowych poziomów, które w przyszłości odblokują nam możliwość brania udziału w grach rankingowych oraz które odblokowują nam poszczególne czary, a Punkty Zasług dają dostęp do nowych bohaterów i wielu innych rzeczy.'' Kodeks Przywoływacza : Główny artykuł: Kodeks Przywoływacza Kodeks Przywoływacza to zbiór zasad i porad od Riot Games, które gracze powinni przestrzegać podczas rywalizacji z innymi graczami w trakcie meczu. Przywoływacze, którzy łamią zasady zostają tymczasowo zawieszeni; kary są tym surowsze, im częściej są otrzymywane. Każdy gracz po zakończeniu rozgrywki może zgłosić przywoływacza, który łamie zasady do Trybunału. Personifikacja Profil center|675px|thumb|Baner profilu w starym kliencie Profil Przywoływacza to karta ukazująca stronę profilu gracza, która jest częścią interfejsu klienta. Ukazuje on statystyki w posługiwaniu się bohaterami, pokazuje historię gry czy określa unikalny styl danego gracza (poprzez unikatowe ikony czy banery rankingowe). W tej części znajdują się także podstrony ukazujące dodatkowe wzmocnienia bohaterów przed meczem (specjalizacje, runy i czary). Można również dowolnie zmienić nazwę gracza za / . Czary Czary to potężne zaklęcia, które mogą pomóc bohaterowi w bitwie na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Można wybrać dwa konkretne zaklęcia a ich wachlarz zwiększa się wraz ze wzrostem poziomu przywoływacza. Pozwalają one wrogów, sojuszników czy do odległych miejsc. Runy Runy zapewniają premie bohaterowi i dzielą się na cztery różne typy: ofensywne znaki, defensywne pieczęcie, magiczne glify i użytkowe esencje. Można je kupić w sklepie tylko za pomocą . Specjalizacje Specjalizacje to drobne premie, które pomagają ulepszyć statystyki bohatera i dzielą się na trzy typy: Ofensywne, Defensywne i Użytkowe. Każde "drzewko" jest podzielone na 6 warstw i w zależności od wyboru, mogą mieć różną moc. Wszystkie premie są pasywne z wyjątkiem tych, które wpływają na dany element jak np. czary przywoływacza. Wraz z awansowaniem otrzymuje się 1 punkt specjalizacji (aż do maksymalnych 30 punktów). Ikony Ikony to obrazki reprezentujące przywoływacza na czacie i liście znajomych. Obecnie dostępna jest ograniczona liczba ikon, a nowe ikony gracze mogą kupić w sklepie lub też zdobyć je wykonując odpowiednie zadania podczas trwania festynów, świąt lub innych ważnych wydarzeń w League of Legends. Multimedia Ekrany logowania= Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Drugiego - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Trzeciego - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Trzeciego (Finał) - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2014 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2015 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2015, Worlds Collide (Finał) - ekran logowania| MSI 2016 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata 2016 - ekran logowania| MSI 2017 - ekran logowania| Turcja, Finał 2017 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2017 - ekran logowania| |-| Filmy= Witamy w League of Legends| League of Legends - Sezon Pierwszy (usunięte sceny 1)| League of Legends - Sezon Pierwszy (usunięte sceny 2)| League Of Legends - Dominion| Zwiastun Pucharu Przywoływacza| Droga do Pucharu (Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Trzeciego)| Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons)| Worlds Collide - Finał| 2016 Mid-Season Invitational - Kto zapanuje nad Rift?| Letnie Finały EU LCS w Krakowie| There Will Be Mayhem (2016 All-Star)| Zedd - Ignite| One Will Reign (2017 Mid-Season Invitational)| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current)| |-| Obrazy= Summoners 2.png|Przywoływacze 1 Summoners in sketch.png|Przywoływacze 2 Summoners Cup.jpg|Wygląd Pucharu Przywoływacza Zobacz także *Informacje o przywoływaczu cs:Summoner de:Beschwörer en:Summoner es:Invocador fr:Invocateur pt-br:Invocador ru:Summoner zh:召唤师 Kategoria:League of Legends Kategoria:Przywoływacz